Probopass (Pokémon)
|} Probopass (Japanese: ダイノーズ Dainose) is a dual-type introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from when leveled up in a special magnetic field. Biology Probopass is a mostly blue, rock Pokémon. It has small round eyes, a red nose that is large in proportion to its body, and a bushy black mustache that appears to consist of iron filings. These iron filings appear to be attracted by its magnetic nose. It has three small objects on its sides and back, called Mini-Noses (Japanese: チビノーズ Mini-Nose), which it is able to control. It has a big red hat-like magnet on top of its head, and has strong magnetism from all over its body. Being able to command these Mini-Noses, it is able to catch prey and attack opponents from all three directions. On occasion, its Mini-Noses can get lost and may never come back. It emits strong magnetic fields that can damage nearby appliances. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Probopass debuted in Nosing 'Round The Mountain!, under the ownership of Alan. It was first shown as a Nosepass, but it evolved while near Mt. Coronet due to the mountain's special magnetic field. Soon after evolving, brought Probopass under their control, but it was eventually freed by Alan with the help of and . It reappeared in a flashback in Playing The Leveling Field!, where it was revealed to have defeated Fantina's , earning Alan the . Three Probopass appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life, under the ownership of Damos. In the original timeline set up by the movie, they were used by Damos, who was under , to attack with . When Ash and his friends traveled to the past to prevent this, Marcus, the one responsible for hypnotizing Damos, managed to use the Probopass again to attack Arceus. A Probopass appeared in Trials and Determinations!, under the ownership of Olivia. It was used in the grand trial against Ash; it battled and , being defeated by the latter after it used . Minor appearances Multiple Probopass appeared in Cheers on Castaways Isle!. A 's Probopass appeared in Dawn of a Royal Day!, where it was seen participating in the Battle Stage of the Arrowroot Town Pokémon Contest. A Probopass briefly appeared in An Old Family Blend!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Trainer competing in the Lily of the Valley Conference. Pokédex entries . Its body acts as a powerful magnet. It controls three smaller units called Mini-Noses.}} and type. Probopass uses magnetic force to control the three Mini-Noses at its sides.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] A Probopass appeared in The Adventure, where encountered and battled it near the Snowpoint Temple. Their battle awakened , who proceeded to easily smack Probopass aside. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone, was separated from and in Mt. Coronet because Cyrus deemed their presence as a nuisance and attempted to bury them alive in a with his Probopass and . Diamond and Pearl would later fight to keep the criminal mastermind from taking his camera back to his headquarters, during which Cyrus used his Probopass' to injure the former. Wikstrom's Probopass first appeared in Malamar Traps. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Chroma Ruins}} |area=Rocky Cave}} |area=Mitonga Road, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Everspring Valley}} |area=Model Train Room: Working Gears}} |} |} |area=Pitch-Black Cavern: Stage 2}} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 284}} |area=Dark Land: Murky Cavern (Back Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Tri Attack|Normal|Special|80|100|10}} By TM/HM By |Block|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Magnitude|Ground|Physical|—|100|30}} |Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20||'}} |Stealth Rock|Rock|Status|—|—|20}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- . It also triggers to attack. }} |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution in areas with a |no2=476 |name2=Probopass |type1-2=Rock |type2-2=Steel}} Sprites Trivia * Probopass is tied with and Shield Forme for the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * As there is no strongly electromagnetic location in , it is impossible to evolve Nosepass into a Probopass in these games. The same applies for , , and . All have to be traded from to be obtained. * Due to the censor that prevents Pokémon with offensive nicknames being traded on the GTS, an English language Probopass cannot be traded on the GTS without a nickname in . * In A Windswept Encounter! Clemont uses a machine that detects Pokémon flowers which resembles a Probopass but without the moustache nor the Mini-Noses. Origin Probopass is based on the -wearing statues of and a compass magnet with attached to it. All of Probopass's noses are like the needles in a , with the big nose pointing North (as in some compasses where the North needle is the biggest), and the Mini-Noses pointing to the East, South, and West, respectively. Its nasal compass may be based on the expression " ", meaning "to trust to one's instincts". It also could be based on the that is located between the and the brain, and is known to give some species their sense of direction via . Name origin Probopass may be a combination of and . Dainose may be a combination of 大 dai (big) and nose, while Mini-Noses, which are called Chibinose (チビノーズ), are the opposite being a combination of chibi (small) and nose. In other languages , nose, north and compass |fr=Tarinorme|frmeaning=From and |es=Probopass|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Voluminas|demeaning=From and |it=Probopass|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=대코파스 Daekopas|komeaning=From and . 대코 can be translated as "big nose". |zh_cmn=大朝北鼻 Cháoběibí|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . Literally "Big north-facing nose" or "Big Nosepass". |ru=Пробопасс Probopass|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links * |} Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions de:Voluminas es:Probopass fr:Tarinorme it:Probopass ja:ダイノーズ zh:大朝北鼻